


The Morning After

by orphan_account



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, M/M, Memory Loss, Morning After, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's morning and Jack and Hiccup wake up naked in bed together after getting really drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Jack woke up with the worst hangover he ever had. Not that he didn’t think the same everytime he woke up with a hangover, but it certainly felt like the worst right now. He wanted to turn off the sun so it would stop shining into his eyes.

He tried to roll over to bury his head into the pillow, but a body on top of him kept him from moving. Scattered memories of getting shit-faced drunk with his best friend in their shared dorm room told him this was probably Hiccup. He was a bit more confused as to why the two of them were naked. And why his butt hurt so much.

He pushed off Hiccup in order to sit up and investigate. His friend moaned and stirred, but Jack ignored him. He was more interested in the mess of crusted, dry cum all over his stomach. His hand ventured between his thighs, were he found more of the same. Oh. Well. That explained it.

"Jack?" Hiccup groaned, a hand thrown over his eyes. "Why am I naked?"

"Because we had drunken sex," Jack answered blankly.

"Oh. Was I any good?"

"I have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of those stories that took longer to post than it took to write.


End file.
